


Be the Knight to my Prince

by lupinluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prince & Knight, kid-fic at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinluna/pseuds/lupinluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a prince living in Japan, with his mother, father and older sister. They own a huge castle, out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forests.</p><p>Iwaizumi is a knight in training. He only has his father, who works for the King and Queen. They both live in the same castle that the royal family does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Knight to my Prince

**Author's Note:**

> my first iwaoi fic and of course it has to be prince/knight au bc im a sucker for it

Oikawa is a prince living in Japan, with his mother, father and older sister. They own a huge castle, out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forests.

Iwaizumi is a knight in training. He only has his father, who works for the King and Queen, otherwise known as Oikawa’s parents. Iwaizumi’s father is known as one of the strongest knights in the castle, and was given the position of protecting the King and Queen. They have let both their strongest knight and his son live in the castle.

This happens when both Iwaizumi and Oikawa are 9 years old. It takes a few weeks after officially moving in for Oikawa to find the other boy. He was wandering around the castle, looking around when he was knocked to the ground.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn’t watch where I was going.” A voice says, and a hand is stretched out for Iwaizumi to take. “Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before? What’s a kid doing in the palace?”

“My dad works here. He’s one of the strongest knights, taking charge of protecting the King and Queen. You must be the prince.” Iwaizumi replied after standing up.

“Yep! Oikawa Tooru. I heard my parents say something about a father and son moving in to the castle. Must have been you and your dad they were talking about.”

“I guess, yeah. Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way.”

“Iwaizumi… Too long. I’m gonna call you Iwa-chan!”

“Uh… No, I’d prefer it if you actua-”

“Hey Iwa-chan? Wanna play a game with me? My sister never plays any games with me, but now I have you! Only if you want to of course.”

Iwaizumi sighs, “I guess, sure. What game?”

Oikawa hums, putting a finger to his chin. He points his finger to the air and grins. “Well, since I don’t know anything about you yet… Let’s play 20 questions!”

Iwaizumi nods and Oikawa drags him down one of the many hallways, into a drawing room. The drawing room isn’t very big, but it has two chairs sitting across from each other, and a fireplace beside them.

The boys sit in the chairs and spend hours talking about themselves and asking questions, until Oikawa is called for dinner.

“Iwa-chan this was fun! We should play a real game next time though. Something like hide and seek maybe.” Oikawa says, bouncing on his feet.

“Alright. I’ll be down in headquarters if you want to find me. I have my own room, but if you just ask someone down there for me, they’ll tell you what room.” Iwaizumi replies, and they both leave the drawing room and split paths. Iwaizumi heads back down to the quarters. Their dinner is laid out on the long table in front of them, and they all dig in. Oikawa heads back towards the massive dining room, sitting across from his mother and beside his sister, as usual.

Oikawa does actually seek out Iwaizumi the next day, where they have a massive game of hide and seek. Oikawa obviously wins.

* * *

After discovering that Iwaizumi is a knight in training, Oikawa makes it his mission to show up to all of his practice sessions. He finishes homework hastily, and rushes his chores, but he always ends up downstairs watching through the glass as Iwaizumi swings around a fake sword. The other man, who Oikawa assumes is Iwaizumi’s father, is bulky, and can easily pick up Iwaizumi with one arm. At the end of every training session they have an arm wrestling contest. His father wins every time, but it’s clear that Iwaizumi is getting stronger and will one day beat his father.

Oikawa meets the sweaty Iwaizumi outside the door when he’s done. After Iwaizumi is changed and has had a quick shower, they walk back to Iwaizumi’s quarters, where they grab a snack and drink. It becomes routine for them to do this.

* * *

It’s a few weeks later when Oikawa discovers volleyball. He was rummaging around in one of the storage sheds, when he came across a volleyball laying on the ground. He picked it up, brushing the dirt off it and brought it inside to his father.

“What’s this?” Oikawa asks, holding up the ball.

“Ah. It’s a volleyball Tooru. They use it in a game called volleyball.” His father replies, taking the volleyball and spinning it in his hands.

“Can you tell me how to play? I want to play with Iwa-chan!” His father grins and nods. Sitting down, he explains the entire game of volleyball to Oikawa, who listens intently. He explains the positions, terms and rules.

“You know Tooru, I used to play. I was a setter myself. You might make a good setter too.” His father finishes, handing the ball back to his son.

“Thank you! I’m going to find Iwa-chan and see if he wants to play.”

“Alright Tooru. If you find one of the groundskeepers, ask them to dig out the volleyball net and set it up for you and Hajime.”

Tooru scurries away, clutching the volleyball. He runs down towards Iwaizumi’s quarters and passes a groundskeeper on the way. He does what his father said, and ask them to please set up the volleyball net for him and his friend. He finally finds himself in from of Iwaizumi’s door. He knocks before standing back and waiting. Iwaizumi opens the door a few seconds later.

“Iwa-chan! Look, I found this thing called a volleyball, and I came here to ask if you wanted to play with me?” Oikawa explains, holding out the volleyball.

“Volleyball? I think I’ve heard of it before. You’ll have to explain it to me but sure.” Iwaizumi steps out, closing his bedroom door and following Oikawa back upstairs and out into the garden.

When they get outside, there’s a net set up, height adjusted to suit the two boys. Oikawa sits on the ground, motioning for Iwaizumi to do the same before he explains the entire game.

After explaining, the boys get up to play. They start with Iwaizumi throwing the ball to Oikawa, who then tosses it up and Iwaizumi hits it over the net. The first few times, are horrible. They’re not synced and both boys get hit in the face a few times. Eventually though, they manage to sync with one another and Iwaizumi can hit the ball over the net properly.

They end up playing volleyball almost every afternoon, after Oikawa has done his schoolwork, and Iwaizumi has done his knight practice. They play until the sun sets and one of the maids has to come outside and drag them back inside.

* * *

It’s a few years later, when Oikawa realises that he likes Iwaizumi. He’s fourteen when he makes this discovery. He gets butterflies in his stomach and his skin is tingling whenever they make physical contact. Oikawa catches himself blushing, when Iwaizumi so much as even looks at him. He doesn’t know what it is at first, so he asks his sister.

“Do you know what it means when I’ve got butterflies in my stomach, my skin is tingly after contact and I blush more?” He asks, twiddling his thumbs and standing in his sister’s room awkwardly.

“Is it because of someone?” She asks, casually flicking to the next page of her book.

“Yeah.”

“You have a crush.” She says bluntly, catching Oikawa off guard.

“I- I see.”

“So, what’s she like?”

“Excuse me?”

“The girl that you’ve got a crush on.”

“Ah, well… it’s more, uh, complicated than that.”

“Oh. It’s Iwaizumi isn’t it?”

“How did you know?”

“You don’t have any other friends or anyone else you’re really close to.”

Oikawa shuffles awkwardly as his face heats up.

“Do you think they’ll be mad?” He asks and his sister actually stops reading to stare at him.

“Who our parents? What just because you like boys? I doubt it.”

Oikawa doesn’t feel too reassured, but he takes his sister’s word for it. He probably won’t tell his parents. He has his sister next in line, he doesn’t need to worry about continuing on the family blood if she’s here. His sister must sense something is wrong, because she closes her book and sits up.

“Hey look, you don’t have to tell them it’s up to you. If you ask me though, I think you have a chance with Iwaizumi. Ask him. You could be surprised.”

* * *

It takes Oikawa months of pondering before he works up the courage to do something. They’re fifteen, when they sneak out of the castle at night.

Iwaizumi has everyone’s timetables and rotations memorised. They leave right before midnight, when the rotation switches. When they’re outside in the chilly night air, they walk around to the back of the castle. There are giant rocks on the edge of the garden there. Climbing up onto the biggest rock they lay down and watch the stars.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa laughs.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He replies. All is silent except for the crickets, and they lay there not saying a word. It’s at this moment, that Oikawa decides to be bold and make a move. It was the perfect time, everything just felt so right. He slowly inched his hand closer to Iwaizumi’s, before grabbing it.

When Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, Oikawa took this as a good sign and entwined their fingers. Oikawa fells Iwaizumi slightly squeeze his hand, and he looks over at him. He’s still, his free hand resting behind his head. He’s smiling as he stares at the space above.

Oikawa leans forward, only just brushing his lips against Iwaizumi’s cheek before he pulls away quickly. Iwaizumi turns suddenly, staring at Oikawa, but there’s a blush dusting his cheeks, visible in the soft moonlight.

Oikawa’s being pushed back, and there’s soft lips on his own. He gasps, and the lips pull away.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa mumbles.

“Oikawa I like you,” Iwaizumi says, looking away. Oikawa grins.

“Me too. I like you too Iwa-chan.”

“Hey! What are you two doing out here? Get back inside and to bed before I tell your parents.” A voice yells at them from across the garden. The boys hop down from the rock and let go of each other’s hands before walking back to the castle and returning to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

Oikawa is nineteen when his world begins to crumble. His sister has decided to move and get married to another prince. His parents of course, are supportive of this idea, but Oikawa is not. This leaves Oikawa to take the throne next. He still hasn’t told his parents about his relationship with Iwaizumi, or the fact that he likes boys. But now he’ll be expected to continue the bloodline and produce an heir to the throne.

He panics. Deciding there’s only one place to go, he finds Iwaizumi before heading out into the forest. He talks nonstop about the current situation and what he’s going to do. Iwaizumi tries to calm him down but it’s no use. They wander through the forest, until they stop dead in their tracks at the sound of growling.

They forgot there were wolves in this forest.

Pushing Oikawa behind him, Iwaizumi holds his hands out ready to fend off the attackers. A lone wolf appears through the trees, and lunges at Iwaizumi. He manages to toss the wolf off of him, but the wolf is stubborn. He continues to attack Iwaizumi, biting and scratching. Oikawa stands behind in fear, watching his boyfriend fight off a wild animal. Eventually, the wolf backs down, running back into the woods.

“Come on. We need to get back before he shows up again but with more.” Iwaizumi says, turning around. There are bite marks all down his arms and on his hands, and his face has a long scratch along the side. There’s a red stain on Iwaizumi’s shirt, suggesting that he also has wounds on his torso.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yells running over to Iwaizumi.

“There’s no time to worry about me. My main priority is you and getting you back safely. Now let’s go.” Oikawa nods and follows without a word. Iwaizumi limps besides Oikawa. He must have also hurt his ankle. They walk back in silence, Oikawa helping a limping Iwaizumi. Oikawa can feel the stickiness of blood on his skin, and it makes him nauseous just thinking about it. That was Iwaizumi’s blood. All because he wanted to run away into the forest to forget.

They arrive at the castle safely. As Oikawa is pushing open the huge door, Iwaizumi collapses, onto Oikawa, pushing him to ground. At this point Oikawa starts crying and screaming for help. He lifts Iwaizumi off of him and helps carry him to the hospital wing in the castle. Oikawa’s breathing is frantic and he feels numb walking up stairs. They carefully put Iwaizumi on one of the beds in the massive room.

Nurses immediately run over, bandages and creams in their arms. Oikawa is forced to stand back and watch, tears still streaming down his face. There are nurses all over Iwaizumi, wrapping up his bloody torso and arms, and putting cream onto the scratch across his face. They hook him up to their IV machines, and have the heartbeat monitor going. Oikawa relaxes only slightly, when he hears the steady beeps of the machine.

The nurses leave after they’re done, leaving Oikawa alone with Iwaizumi. He pulls over a chair, sitting down in front of the bed. He rests his arms on the bed, burrowing his head into his arms, before letting out a wail.

“It’s my fault! It’s all my fucking fault!” He yells, but the noise is muffled by his arms. His entire body trembles with sobs. He doesn’t notice someone entering until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see his family standing behind him. His sister throws him a sympathetic smile.

“He’ll be okay Tooru.” His father says. Oikawa turns away looking back at the boy laying in front of him. “Hajime is strong; he’ll make it through this.” Oikawa sniffles, rubbing at his eyes.

“Your father is right, Tooru. Come talk to us if you need to please. Look after yourself up here too.” His mother says, and giving Oikawa a hug. His parents leave shortly after leaving just him and his sister.

“It’s my fa-”

“Shut up. It’s not your fault. It’s Iwaizumi’s job to protect you, you know that. He did his job well, and like dad said, he’s strong.” She says before Oikawa can finish his sentence. “You still haven’t told them have you?”

“No. And I can’t now. You’re moving away to get married and now I’m next in line. They’re going to expect me to continue the bloodline. How can I do that if I’m gay?” His sister nods slowly.

“Tooru, they’re not going to care about that, you know. Tell them. I’m sure they’ll find another way to continue the bloodline if they really want to.” Oikawa places his chin on his arms, breathing deeply. His sister places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to head downstairs now. Think about it. You love him don’t you? They shouldn’t stop you if you truly love him.”

Oikawa continues to watch Iwaizumi. He watches as his chest slowly rises and falls, listening to beeping of his heartbeat. Closing his eyes, he eventually drifts off to sleep.

* * *

He’s running. Iwaizumi is following behind him. He turns around to look, seeing the wolf from before, chasing them. Oikawa turns back around, sprinting even faster, trying to get away from the beast.

He hears a scream.

It’s Iwaizumi. He’s on the ground, the wolf above him growling and snapping at him.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yells, running back towards him. His sudden running scares the wolf away, running back into the depths of the forest.

He collapses beside Iwaizumi, hands trembling, not knowing where to place them. Iwaizumi is struggling to breath, and his shirt is torn, red blotches covering the fabric.

“Oh god, oh no. No, no, no. Iwa-chan, don’t die on me. You’re going to fine. We’re going to get you back to the castle, you’ll be fine.” Oikawa is frantically saying, beginning to cry, his hands now everywhere, trying to stop the bleeding. His hands are covered in red, Iwaizumi’s blood.

“Oikawa… Tooru…” Iwaizumi struggled out. He reaches up grabbing Oikawa’s face and pulling him down slowly for one last kiss. “I... love you.” Iwaizumi says as they pull away. Oikawa’s tears are streaming down his faces, drop landing on Iwaizumi’s as he’s positioned above him.

“I love you too Hajime, don’t die, don’t, you’re going to be fine!” Oikawa is yelling now, shaking Iwaizumi who doesn’t respond. “Iwa-chan? No, wake up Iwa-chan! Wake up!”

Oikawa pounds his fist onto the ground, hunching over and letting out his screams. His entire body trembles with the force of his crying and screaming. His hands are clutching at Iwaizumi’s shirt, hoping, just hoping that Iwaizumi will sit up and be fine.

“Wake up, Iwa-chan!”

* * *

Oikawa bolts right up. His breath is coming out short and quick, he’s in a cold sweat, shaking and crying. He eyes dart around the dark room, landing on the boy laying in front of him. Slowly coming to his sense, Oikawa hears machine’s beeping, and Iwaizumi breathing slowly.

He buries his face into his hands, elbows resting on the bed. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm down. He can’t stop crying, and the scene of Iwaizumi dying in his arms keeps replaying in his head. Deciding he’s not going to go back to sleep, he gets up to go for a walk.

He walks through long corridors, past his parents and sister’s bedrooms, before finding himself in the kitchens. He grabs out a glass, filling it with ice cold water. He downs the drink, mouth and throat going numb from the iciness. His knuckles turn white as he grips the empty glass. He puts the glass in the dishwasher before leaving and wandering back through the castle.

He wanders out into the garden, where a box of volleyballs sits in front of a net. The same net used when he was a kid, except now it is at a more reasonable height. Grabbing one of the volleyballs, he bounces it a few times before jumping and serving it over the net. It slams onto the ground on the other side, a resounding ‘thud’ filling the silence.

Oikawa repeats this, jumping and serving the balls until the box is empty. He gathers them, putting them back in the box before repeating the process. When the sun begins to rise through the trees, he walks back into the palace, avoiding staff on the way back to the hospital wing.

Iwaizumi is still lying there peacefully. Oikawa sits back down, leaning back, waiting and watching. Birds can be heard outside, chirping and he sees some fly past the huge windows. A few hours later, the nurses arrive, and push Oikawa to the side again, while they check his boyfriend and change his bandages.

“Prince Tooru, you look terrible. Have you gotten any sleep?” One of the nurses ask him. Oikawa nods his head. He did get sleep; he was just interrupted by a horrible nightmare. “Quick, go grab yourself some breakfast. Can’t have you fading away up here.”

“Not hungry.” He replies, crossing his arms over his chest. The nurse huffs before leaving and returning a few minutes later with food. By this point the nurses checking Iwaizumi have left, leaving the one with food remaining.

“Eat.” She says, thrusting the food towards Oikawa. Oikawa sighs before taking the apple and taking a small bite. The nurse watches him as he eats, making sure he does eat and doesn’t just throw it away. When Oikawa is finished, she takes the apple core from his and throws it away. “I’ll be back at lunchtime to make sure you eat again, Prince.”

The hours are long and slow. The same nurse does come back at lunchtime with more food, making Oikawa eat. She also brings him a book, knowing that he must be bored sitting up here all the time while worrying.

Oikawa picks up the book after she’s gone and eyes it. ‘The Hobbit’ is written across the top. Deciding he has nothing better to do he opens it to the first page. He reads the first sentence, stopping and looking at Iwaizumi. He can read aloud to Iwaizumi. _’Maybe he’ll hear my voice and wake up.’_ Oikawa thinks, going back to the beginning.

He reads aloud for the next few hours, until it’s dinner time. He’s brought more food to eat, and he does so without complaints. Continuing with his reading afterwards, he reads well into the night until it’s dawn. His eyes are tired, and hurt from keeping them open for so long. He doesn’t want to sleep though, in fear of getting another terrible nightmare.

It’s nearly breakfast when Iwaizumi wakes up. Oikawa is in the middle of reading, when he hears a groan from beside him. He looks up to see Iwaizumi shuffling in his bed and slowly open his eyes. Oikawa’s eyes sting again, and not because of lack of sleep this time.

Iwaizumi tilts his head towards his boyfriend. “Oikawa?” Oikawa let’s out a laugh before launches himself at Iwaizumi and hugging him. He sniffles, burying his head into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi hisses at the sudden pain from Oikawa, but relaxes and wrap his arms around him.

“Iwa-chan. I was so worried. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault, it should be me laying on that bed not you. I shouldn’t have dragged you along in my panic and I’m sorry.” Oikawa babbles.

“If I wasn’t there you would probably be dead Oikawa. It is my job to protect you, and if you had been injured it would have been my fault for not being there and protecting you. I don’t regret getting these injuries, because it means I am doing my job and protecting you.” Iwaizumi says, forcing Oikawa to look at him. Oikawa nods slowly. “Go get the nurse. They need to know I’m awake now.”

Oikawa does as he’s told, standing up and finding the nurses. They rush to Iwaizumi, checking him over completely. Oikawa is forced to stand outside as they change him and do a full body check-up.

“He should be good to go at the end of the day.” One of the nurses tells him as they all leave. Oikawa thanks them before sitting on the edge of Iwaizumi’s bed. He grabs his hands, and squeezes them.

“I heard you reading to me.” Iwaizumi says suddenly. Oikawa blushes and stares down at their hands. “There’s nothing to do now but wait. Why don’t you read to me again?”

“Okay.” Oikawa reaches over and grabs ‘The Hobbit’. Opening the book to where the bookmark is, he reads to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi leans back against the pillows, and places a hand onto Oikawa’s leg. It’s a comforting act for Oikawa. It let him know that Iwaizumi is there and awake and okay.

Oikawa only stops reading when lunch is brought to them. Oikawa eats all of his lunch, before watching Iwaizumi take small bites of his own. When they’re done, Oikawa continues with the story.

Before they realise, the sun is setting. The room is illuminated in an orange hue, and the birds outside have gone quiet. Nurse walks in, startling the both of them.

“Just here to check you again Hajime. If everything is okay, then you can go.” Iwaizumi nods, and Oikawa leaves for a few minutes. Iwaizumi exits a few minutes later. The nurse gives Iwaizumi some medication for pain and antibiotics, and dismisses the two boys.

“They thought I had a sprained ankle at first, but I can walk fine.” Iwaizumi explains after seeing Oikawa’s confused expression. Oikawa nods, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and walking through the corridor back to the main part of the castle.

“Iwa-chan… I’m going to tell my parents about us.” Oikawa says suddenly.

“Alright.” Iwaizumi replies, shrugging.

“You don’t mind?”

“No. I told my dad ages ago but told him not to tell anyone else. I was waiting for you to tell your parents on your own.”

“I see.”

They walk in silence until they come across the King and Queen. Oikawa pulls his hand away from Iwaizumi quickly.

“Hajime! It’s good to see you awake and walking. We were informed earlier that you had woken up, although we didn’t have enough time to come up earlier and visit.” Oikawa’s father says. He grins at Iwaizumi.

“It’s okay, Your Majesty. I know you are a very busy person, and I had Oikawa to keep me company.” Iwaizumi replies. The King nods his head.

“Hajime, you should join us for dinner. We were just coming to grab Tooru actually.” The Queen says.

“Thank you. But I’ll have to go tell my father.”

“Oh don’t worry. We’ll send someone down there to tell him where you are Hajime. Let’s go boys.” The King states, and turns around, the Queen following suit. The two boys trail behind them, glancing at each other every now and then.

They meet Oikawa’s sister, already in the dining room. She shoots Oikawa a glance, screaming “tell them”, but Oikawa shakes his head. Not yet. Not now when Iwaizumi is only just out of the hospital.

They all sit around the table, Oikawa’s father at the head, his mother sitting across from his, beside his sister and Iwaizumi sitting right next to Oikawa. They have a peaceful dinner, chatting and talking about Iwaizumi and his father.

The subject is changed to Oikawa’s sister moving away to marry into a different royal family.

“Now Tooru is next in line for the throne. Oh, Tooru, have you met anyone yet? If not, there are plenty of balls approaching for you to attend and meet a potential wife.” Oikawa’s mother says, flashing a grin at him. He blushes and slides down his seat slightly. He can feel his sister’s gaze on him.

“Uh… Actually, mother, father… I haven’t met a girl. I don’t think I want to marry a girl. I know you will want me to continue on the family bloodline, but I don’t think I’m able to.” Oikawa says, wringing his hands together. He doesn’t make eye contact with any of his family, but he can feel all their gazes on him.

“Tooru… Look at me please.” His mother says softly, and Oikawa slowly looks up meeting his mother’s eyes. “Your father and I have talked about this before. We don’t mind if you don’t want to carry on the bloodline.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen slightly and he begins to smile. He stops suddenly and frowns.

“No, I don’t think you understand. I want to continue the bloodline. But I can’t. It’s impossible.”

“What do you mean Tooru?” His father asks.

“I don’t like girls. I like boys. I like Iwa-chan specifically.” He mumbles, but it’s loud enough for his parents to hear. He sees Iwaizumi stiffen in the corner of his eye and tries to ignore it.

Suddenly his mother laughs. “Oh Tooru. It’s okay if you like boys. You don’t have to marry a girl if you’re not going to be happy with them. We want you to be happy. If want to get married to a boy, you can. So that means you and Hajime here are dating?”

Oikawa lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiles and nods his head.

“Yes. Iwa-chan is my boyfriend.” He reaches under the table for Iwaizumi’s hand, squeezing it.

His parents grin at the two boys. Oikawa’s sister smirks at them across the table, mouthing ‘I told you so’. Oikawa only half glares at her before returning to his meal.

“As long as you’re happy, we’re happy.” His father says.

“I am very happy.” Oikawa replies, grinning at Iwaizumi.

* * *

After the nice dinner, they eat desert before they separate and go their own ways. Oikawa’s sister heads back to her room, and his parents walk towards one of the drawing rooms. Oikawa drags Iwaizumi back to his room and closes the door behind them.

Iwaizumi finds himself with an armful of Oikawa. Oikawa has his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck and Iwaizumi tangles his hands in Oikawa’s hair. They stand like that for a few minutes, until Iwaizumi needs to lay down.

Climbing onto Oikawa’s huge bed, the two boys lay there in each other’s arms.

“You probably shouldn’t be laying on me.” Iwaizumi says.

“Do you mind? I can get off if it’s hurting you.” Oikawa replies, shuffling to move, but Iwaizumi stops him.

“No… It’s fine. It’s nice, actually.”

“Iwa-chan? While you were unconscious, I had a nightmare when sleeping. So, I don’t know if I’m actually going to be able to sleep tonight.”

“You need sleep Oikawa. If you get a nightmare I’m here. I’ll be here to protect you no matter what.”

Oikawa smiles, snuggling into Iwaizumi’s chest. “I love you Iwa-chan.”

“I love you too, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, stroking Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa is asleep within seconds, the lack of sleep finally catching up. Iwaizumi closes his eyes, and within minutes he is asleep too.

Oikawa doesn’t get any nightmares that night. Or rarely at all, because now he has Iwaizumi to protect him at night too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more prince/knight au for iwaoi i love this au and the ship way too much
> 
> kneepace.tumblr.com


End file.
